


[闪恩]我想吻你

by Axel0130



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M, gilkidu, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel0130/pseuds/Axel0130
Summary: OOC 属于我，短篇
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer & Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster, 吉尔伽美什/恩奇都
Kudos: 9





	[闪恩]我想吻你

**Author's Note:**

> OOC 属于我，短篇

幼发拉底河和底格里斯河交汇处孕育了乌鲁克——这个古老而生机勃勃的城市。

而那位统治乌鲁克至高无上的王——吉尔伽美什与他的挚友共享王座。

“恩奇都！”吉尔伽美什被脸上奇怪的触感弄醒——他的挚友恩奇都正笑眯眯的用一种毛茸茸的草骚扰他的脸。

“哈哈吉尔，早上好啊~西杜丽让我叫你起床。”恩奇都用下巴垫在王的枕头上，笑着说

距离近到吉尔伽美什只要轻轻侧头就可以吻到他的鼻尖。

“哼！”

“我倒是要看你有什么事重要到要打扰我的睡眠，恩奇都。”吉尔伽美什懒洋洋的靠在雪白的靠枕上，上身赤裸，羊毛编制的毯子险险的垂在胯骨遮住了重点部位。他半眯着眼睛，像一头慵懒的狮子，看着仗着王的宠爱在自己面前蹦跶的小野兽。

“吉尔，听说人类之间会有早安吻、晚安吻在关系亲密的人之间用来表示亲切问候。”恩奇都兴冲冲的说，眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光芒。

“我可以吻你吗？”恩奇都问。

“你永远有我的准许，恩奇都。”

恩奇都轻轻地亲吻了吉尔伽美什的额头。

“哦，恩奇都，你的人类模仿才到这一步吗？”吉尔伽美什王用手支着头，饶有趣味看着懵懵懂懂的小野兽模仿人类。

自从恩奇都跟着西杜丽学会了文字后，他每天都兴致勃勃地把自己对人类的观察刻在泥板上。

“有什么问题吗，吉尔？”恩奇都偏着头疑惑的看着吉尔伽美什上扬的嘴角。

“过来，恩奇都，亲吻可不止这样啊。”吉尔伽美什拉过歪着头的恩奇都，给了他一个吻——炽热而缠绵。恩奇都感受着嘴唇上的温度，像是突然明白了什么，伸出手臂环抱吉尔伽美什，青涩的回应他。恩奇都模仿着吉尔伽美什的每个动作，含住下唇，轻轻地舔砥上唇，舌头缓慢地缠绕彼此，舌尖暧昧的拂过上颚，收紧手臂把高傲的王圈在怀抱里。

仿佛只有一刻又像是良久，分开后恩奇都缓慢地喘息着，恩奇都觉得自己那空洞身躯里的心脏和吉尔伽美什的心脏以相同的频率撞击胸膛，像是在亲吻中融为了一体。

“真有胆子啊，恩奇都。”平息下来的吉尔伽美什王笑着说，“竟然想以一己之力困住王吗？”

“吉尔才是，我只不过在学习罢了。”恩奇都用额头“啪”地撞在吉尔伽美什额角。

“那你学的不错嘛，恩奇都。”吉尔伽美什伸出手撸了撸恩奇都的头毛。

得到了挚友夸奖的泥人，高兴地扑到王的身上，用力的亲在他的嘴角。

“我可以再亲吻你吗？”恩奇都认真的问，眼睛里闪着光。

吉尔伽美没有回答，他扣住了恩奇都的腰，将他带向自己，他们的嘴唇遇见了彼此。

恩奇都得到一个温情的吻，温柔的不像是那位骄傲的王，他能感觉到彼此口腔的温暖，舌尖轻扫过齿序，温润的小动物们彼此嬉戏。

恩奇都被吻得浑身发软，吉尔伽美什终于放开了他，恩奇都仰倒在床，小口地喘息着，浑身透着浅粉，白袍掀开大半，露出了精瘦的腰肢。

“你得学会接吻的时候用鼻子呼吸，恩奇都。”吉尔伽美什笑道，手指在恩奇都的脊背上游移着。

“……”恩奇都瞪了吉尔伽美什一眼。

吉尔伽美什迅速的领会了他的意思，一只手扣住恩奇都的后颈，垂下头来亲吻他的喉结，另只手为他褪去了遮体的衣物。

衣服散落在地毯上，深红的床幔垂下，遮住了春光，只余下令人脸红心跳的喘息声回响。

……

西杜丽站在门口，无奈的扶额，王又不打算处理今天的政务了。


End file.
